legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tesshu
Re: Raziel Honestly, I don't doubt it; and as for proper classifications - I'd put him as a hero as well. But this is an LOK wikia and we've got to go by published works - Defiance's back cover states : "blah.... In this Dark Odyssey, from which only one of these anti-heroes will survive". Therefore Raz is an anti-hero as well as Kain. Unless that is directly contradicted elsewhere in the series, then we have to accept it as truth. Just so we're clear, I would tend to agree with your assessment - but we have to go by what is presented in the text. Baziel 22:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Best and Worse LoK games it's kind of swings and roundabouts for me; they all have their good points - I love the free exploration of BO1 and SR1 and ground-breaking-ness of them, but I'm beginning to find the gameplay (particularly of BO1) a little annoying and too dated. I didn't really like SR2, mainly because the combat was overly complex and boring (I've only just begun to understand it through Prima guides) - I spent a lot of my time running everywhere and being stopped by Combat Barriers - but SR2 does have the best story and one that really drew the whole series together. BO2, despite being much maligned, I actually have quite a soft spot for - Okay the story isn't great, and it doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the series, but there are so many little things that make me smile - particularly with the gore and the great blood-suck camera etc (and I found BO2's combat much more fun than SR2's). Defiance, as the most modern, is certainly the most playable and the the most enjoyable for it's combat system and has another great story, but like most of the series it feels like something is missing; and it could have done with being 'more open'. Overall I'd have to say probably Defiance and SR1 are my favourites, and (in gameplay terms), I find SR2 and BO1 least enjoyable; though I do recognise good bits of them all ;-)Baziel 09:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: New LoK game ! I think that I and probably most of the fanbase would agree we want a new game; I think you might be a bit off on the content though: After this long, I don't think we should be aiming to 'imitate' any other series (even one as good of God of War) - I'd want a new game to be properly 'new', ground-breaking and amazing (and of course allow us to explore the bloody place!), but I'd also want it to 'look back' and integrate itself with the rest of the series (one thing I felt Defiance did brilliantly)...and that probably means a game entirely outside Nosgoth is....well...heresy!! ;-) Purely from a storyline point of view, I think bringing back Raziel (from the dead so to speak) is the absolute worst thing you could do; yes he was a great character, brilliantly acted, but he's gone - if you bring him back, then his entire sacrifice in Defiance becomes ultimately pointless and meaningless, plus it effectively destroys one of Defiance's major plot threads (that only one will survive). Besides, bringing back a character you've already killed just for their popularity is a bit of a sign of 'jumping the shark' in my book. If there was a new game, I think it would be a 'Kain' game, with much of the Defiance cut content- and I think it's more likely to carry a Legacy of Kain: X title format (I'd prefer 'Retribution' personally, just because it seems to fit nicely along with 'Defiance'). I don't think they'll use the titles 'Soul Reaver 3' and 'Blood Omen 3' mainly because Crystal Dynamics have shown they prefer the 'Legacy of Kain; X' format (SR3 and BO3 were the working titles of ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' and ''Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy'' respectively). On the other hand, the Eidos President recently singled out "Soul Reaver" (not "Legacy of Kain") as a series that should "make a comeback", so maybe I'm talking rubbish ;-)Baziel 23:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Vorador's woman I reverted your edits to Vorador's mystery woman - you say it is presumed that she is Ariel, but by whom? Who says so? You can't pluck this out of the air, you have to give a source to back it up before it can be presented on the page. If you're the only person doing the presuming, deducing that she's Ariel based solely on your own personal impressions, we can't really include the info because it's just fan-fiction and speculation. We have no problem with allowing a mild little bit of leeway for theory and extrapolation in the articles of this wiki, but not to that extent. The best we have is some recent info from Daniel Cabuco (a Crystal Dynamics artist), who has reiterated to us that she is supposed to be a vague backstory character - but he imagined she is possibly a human sorceress from the distant past who fell in love with Vorador during his youth and met a tragic death. Certainly I don't see how these ideas could square up with her being Ariel, a character who was born many centuries after Vorador was, and one who voices disdain, if not pure hatred, for him. But let me know if you have a source, and if it's valid I'll be more than happy to let the edits stay. --LoK-Aevum (talk) 01:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. I don't mean to shoot down your theory, which you're entitled to (even though it seems more than unlikely to me - for one thing, Ariel and the mystery woman have a different eye colour, and Ariel was only aiding Kain - not vampires in general, in fact there is a case to be made that she might have been a major supporter of the vampire genocide). Unfortunately though, it doesn't fall to us to answer the riddles in the series through our articles - if there's a question that hasn't been officially answered, all we can do is present it here, not try to solve it. We truly appreciate fellow editors. It's just that this site was plagued with inaccuracy before Baziel and I got here, and it still is in many places, so I hope you can see why it's important to stick to what we know and not propagate misinformation or conjecture. :As to your other question, well it's all opinion, but I don't think there is really any romantic connotation between Ariel and Raziel. In SR1 Ariel's only fundamental concern is ensuring Kain gets killed, and assisting Raziel furthers this goal. She's arguably as insincere an ally as the Elder God or Moebius in this respect - a manipulator. Her other appearances with Raziel in SR2 and Defiance are much more adverserial, full of accusations. Now, you might say her final appearance at the Spirit Forge in Defiance is very different - but you have to remember that that chracter isn't strictly her, it's more of a fusion of all the Balance Guardians in Nosgoth's history, simply taking on her appearance and "spirit". It's not necessarily the "real" Ariel. What I can tell you without a doubt is that Nupraptor loved Ariel (though it's questioned once or twice whether or not she truly loved Nupraptor to the same extent as he loved her). --LoK-Aevum (talk) 02:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC)